


We Are Real

by FKAErinElric



Series: Cas and Dean a love story [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: "We are Real", Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Doubting Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Season/Series 15 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: Spoilers for episode2 of season 15.After everything has happened, Dean finds himself doubting everything including his relationship with Castiel





	We Are Real

**Author's Note:**

> A different take on the "We are real" statement from Castiel... a very established relationship take lol. 
> 
> This is kind fo a rewrite of that scene in episode 2 where Cas says to Dean "We are real" I did not get the conversation exactly word for word, however.

We Are Real

Dean felt like everything was falling apart around him. Chuck had been jerking them around like puppets on the string. His life; Dean’s whole life was nothing but a carefully scripted novel for Chuck’s pleasures. All his pain and suffering just to amuse Chuck. He sighed. What was it all for then? All those lives put in danger just for God’s amusement. All this time he thought Chuck was on their side. Now here they were dealing with Hell ghosts and working with a demon in Jack’s body of all things. He knew the demon being in Jack’s body upset Cas. Hell, it upset him but at this moment they needed him to deal with the ghosts. Cas… that was something else he wasn’t prepared to deal with. He was still upset with him over him not telling him about Jack being soulless. He rubbed his arm. All this time he and Cas had been together, was it all a lie? Did Cas even love him? Did he even love Cas? Was it another one of Chuck’s games to manipulate them? He was angry and confused about everything.

“Dean,”

He turned around to see Castiel there. He had to admit he was avoiding him. “Hey.” He said softly

“Dean, I…” He sighed. “I just wanted to tell you that I’m sorry for what happened with Jack and your mother,”

Dean cut him off. “Shut up.” He glared at him. Anger boiled in his heart. What was the point in it? The love he felt for Castiel was fake. Just some sick game for Chuck.

“You are angry.” He stated point-blank

“Hell yeah, I’m angry. I just found out that Chuck has been jerking us by our chain this whole time.” He huffed. He was scared and angry. He wanted to punch something and he wanted to cry. He couldn’t wrap his head around it. He didn’t even trust his feelings anymore; what if they were also made up by Chuck? Was he still messing with them now? “Is any of this real? What is the point of all of it, Cas? Everything we have done is pointless.”

Castiel let out a heavy sigh. “Dean, I understand how you feel. It… troubles me also but all the good you and Sam have done over the years wasn’t for nothing.”

“What is even real anymore, Cas?” He sighed.

“We are, we are real, Dean.” Castiel said. He crossed the floor over to him. He stopped in front of him, he reached out to him and Dean backed away.

“Don’t.” He hissed

“Dean, please,” His voice was heavy with sadness. “Don’t do this to me.”

His words hit him hard. He was upset with Castiel. Of course, he was but it was easier to pretend it was all fake than deal with the real anger and pain. “How can I know, Cas? How can I know that we are real? What if Chuck was just playing us, you know? What if he made me fall in love with an angel as a sick joke?”

He scrunched his face up in disgust. “How can you say that, Dean?” He scoffed. “Is our relationship really just something you can easily toss away?” He looked at him with his deep blue eyes. His expression was one of hurt. “I understand that you are angry, that you are upset with me, that you are lashing out because you are upset about Mary and about Jack, I am willing to overlook it as I have time and time again. I know you are hurting, Dean. I am too.” He reached out and laid his hand on Dean’s shoulder and this time Dean didn’t move away. “I loved them as you did; Mary was like a mother to me and Jack was my… our son. I know that you learning that Chuck has been pulling your strings is terrible. I have spent the majority of my life being lead around by an absent father who wanted to control me. But he doesn’t have to control us. We found free will. You showed me that, Dean.” He slowly reached up and cupped Dean’s face with his hands.

Dean thought about pulling away but he wanted this; no, he needed this. He almost melted in Castiel’s touch. It had been far too long since they touched one another.

“You showed me that I make my own choices.” He rubbed his thumbs on Dean’s cheeks and Dean let out a soft content sigh. He stared into his eyes and spoke low. “Remember our first kiss?” He asked as he stared into his eyes.

“Yes.” He breathed. “How could I ever forget it?” It had taken him so long to find the courage to tell Cas how he felt. He remembered it very clearly. He was about to face down Amara. He was going to be a human bomb and save everyone and he stopped to say goodbye to Castiel and the words tumbled out of his mouth. They kissed thinking their first kiss would be their last but Dean lived and he and Cas had been together ever since.

“I remember it. The joy I felt and the pain at the thought of losing you.” Tears welled up in Castiel’s eyes as he remembered his pain. “I was so afraid I would never be with you again. Dean, the feelings I feel for you are real.” He breathed. “Chuck isn’t a creative enough writer to write a love story like ours.”

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle at that. He leaned into Castiel’s hands. He grasped one and pulled it to his lips and placed a tender kiss on his wrist. Castiel seemed to have a way to make him feel grounded even when he was upset. “You might be right, Cas.” There was a lingering of doubt that was slowly flickering out as he was captured by Castiel’s blue eyes. His heart pounded in his chest as the feeling of love washed over him. Chuck was gone. Chuck wasn’t controlling this story anymore so did that mean his feelings for Cas were real? The pounding in his chest said yes. “Cas.” He whispered.

The angel smiled. “Dean.” He responded. He leaned in and captured the hunter’s lips with his own

Dean suppressed a groan that bubbled to the surface. It had really been far too long since he laid his hands on his boyfriend. He wrapped his hand around the back of Castiel’s neck and deepened the kiss.

At this moment all that mattered was the two of them. Who cared if Hell had been popped open? Who cared if Chuck was jerking their chains? All that mattered was he and Castiel; a hunter and angel who are deeply in love with one another.

Castiel broke the kiss and leaned in. “Forgive me, Dean. I am truly sorry for what had happened.”

Dean felt a pang of grief in his chest. He looked into Castiel’s eyes. “I… I am sorry I tried to kill our son.” He shook his head. “Hell, I’m sorry for everything.” Those words hung in the air. Dean sighed he was never one to apologize or talk about his feelings but it was time he apologized to Castiel for everything hurtful thing he had done to the angel.

“You are forgiven.” He said softly. He took Dean’s hand. “Come on, Dean. Let’s go on patrol it will be nice to get out of this school for once.”

Dean could still the strain in their relationship but they were on the pathway to healing. He walked with the angel through the school as reality set in; they still had a town full of ghosts to deal with. He tightened his grip on Castiel’s hand as the town folk stared at them and muttered to one another. He looked at Castiel who smiled at him. They would find a way to fix this he just knew it. The path ahead may be dark and full of pain and misery but they would get through it as long as they had each other. The last shards of doubt faded. Dean now knew this was real. His feelings for Castiel were real there was no way they could be fake. At least now he knew there was one real thing in this messed up world they lived in.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this feel free to read my other Destiel stories. I have many of them :)


End file.
